


Provocation

by Nemesis (ThetaSigma), ThetaSigma



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-ep s7e6 Raw, Provoking bigots is always fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6842152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/Nemesis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/ThetaSigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Fin decide to have some fun stirring up the Ackermans, John definitely ringleading it. After all, why not come out as an interracial Jewish/black gay couple and really make some heads explode?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Provocation

“So you’d be glad if someone exterminated the both of us?” John asked.

The kid protested something about not advocating violence, but John hid an eyeroll at that. He and Fin knew all too well how easy it was for hateful speech (protected as it was and as it should be, of course, John was a firm believer in freedom of speech even when completely disgusting) to turn into violent actions. 

“You believe that, hon?” John asked Fin.

He could read Fin’s face like a book: _oh God did he really go there why why why?_ Fin wasn’t surprised though; John loved to rile up people like this (something he definitely only could get away with because he carried a badge and a gun, given that, while John had muscle, he was also skinny enough for anyone to snap in half).

“Nah, babe,” Fin said, playing along. “You talk racial purity for that long, sooner or later you’re gonna start thinkin’ maybe it’s time we did something, baby.”

Kyle Ackerman made a noise of disgust. “Figures you two would be fags,” he muttered. 

“You should be glad, my friend, we’re just keeping our … sorry, what would you call it?... genetic defects out of the gene pool,” John said cheerfully. 

“An interracial Jewish/black gay couple, that must really piss you off,” Fin added.

“Yeah, we don’t like the homosexuals either,” Kyle said. “But obviously I’m not gonna stop you from sinning.”

“An evolved bigot, how refreshing!” John said.

*** 

They were in the squad room, Kyle having rushed to his dad. John had heard the man loudly say to Cragen that he didn’t believe white males were still allowed positions of power, then insinuate Cragen was homosexual.

John leaned in to Fin and whispered, “You wanna really piss them off, my love?”

“Pissin’ off a guy who owns guns? You got a suicide wish, baby.”

“He couldn’t have brought them _here_.”

“What do you have in mind?”

“Well, now, it has been _ages_ since we kissed.”

“Hours, practically,” Fin agreed with a twinkle.

They went down the stairs after Kyle. 

“Cowards!” Kyle said, shooting them another dirty look.

John arched an eyebrow at Fin, who gave him a small smile. “Well now, certainly brave enough to do this,” John said, stepping close to Fin and pulling him in for a kiss.

Cragen buried his head in his hands. Those two were going to be the death of him one of these days. 

John and Fin parted after several (very, very long) moments and John tweaked Fin’s nose.

Both Ackermans made noises of disgust and Brian said, “Well, I can see mandatory hiring laws are in place. Nice though that you filled your quotas efficiently – Jewish, black, and gay in just two people. Appreciate that level of efficiency.”

Cragen finally picked his head up and shot John and Fin a look – one that very clearly said, _Out now_.

John and Fin left and Fin said, “You know, I never used to like baitin’ people like this. You bring that out in me.”

“Winding up bigots is always good fun,” John said. “’Course, easier to do when you carry a gun on your hip.”

“Mmm, you wanna finish that thought now? I’m guessing one of the interrogation rooms is free and you were right, it really has been _ages_ since we kissed.”

John laughed and pulled Fin into one of the empty interrogation rooms. “Just as long as Cragen doesn’t catch us again.”


End file.
